I've Already Burned and We're In My Hell
by HaloHunter89
Summary: The room was dark when he walked in and he could hear the cries coming from the man who had been with the girl. The light was bright when he flipped it on and the buzz and flickering as it came to life was almost a precursor...a warning like in the wild. Her eyes snapped closed against the light and she turned her head away in an attempt to shield her eyes. [Prompt]


**I'm going to go ahead and slap a big ole fat warning right here: _IF YOU ARE A BETH FAN THEN YOU AREN'T GOING TO LIKE_ THIS. If you so choose to go forward with what I've written here and get upset then know you done that to yourself. You were warned.Also there are some _serious trigger warnings_ here. I'm going to go ahead and also say I'm sure there will be some serious backlash for what I've written here. I don't expect everyone to keep from getting their delicate sensibilities from being trampled here. Honestly this wasn't written for those of you like that. It was written for a friend who had a request and mentioned something like this a few times. Well today I was just so inclined to fill that request for her when she said something again. Those of you still reading this...well I do hope you enjoy this. Ashley I hope you like it and I gave you everything you wanted. **

Standing off to the side as the vehicle's slowed to a stop he inhaled deeply letting the precious as gold nicotine burn his lungs and ignite his blood. It was as close to a high as he was going to get without the old world and he'd take what he could get. Snarling and spitting to the side when he seen that bitch Andrea walk by he flipped the butt of the cigarette at her damn near hitting her hair. He smirked wishing it had caught and he could have watched that uppity bitch burn.

The gates slammed shut as the last of the vehicle's went through and he turned stepping back through the shadows. It wouldn't be long till they came calling for him and he smirked. He'd seen they had someone with them and like always when the others failed the dumbass who thought he was in control would come calling. Slamming the door behind him he smirked at Andrea and her startled face. She was uneasy around him and for good reason, if he got a chance to get her alone or when she slipped up with Phillip she would be his. His.

He walked by and slipped around the corner to the back stairs climbing them rapidly. He could already here Merle and Martinez's loud ass mouths and knew that whoever it was already pissed Phillip off. He walked into is appointed apartment and shut the door leaning against the window sill and waiting. He had all the time in the world truthfully.

Watching the stupid fucks in the streets walking around like there wasn't shit right outside those gates and fences ready to eat them alive. They were walking around oblivious to the monsters they were waving at and praising daily. Running his tongue along his bottom lip he snarled seeing more and more stupid bitches that didn't do shit here. Nothing. Adjusting his jeans against his groin as the first knock alerted him to someone he just grunted before the door swung open.

"Came by earlier and you weren't around." The voice was casual with a hint of unease.

Mac turned his head and looked over his shoulder locking eyes with Phillip. He stared at him for a moment before looking to Merle who was leisurely leaned against the door frame. Merle was the one man here who didn't cringe and back away from the looks Mac could give. He had a feeling the man wasn't a saint himself and had seen some nasty shit in his time. He might have seen it but he wasn't like Mac though, no he wasn't on that level. He didn't care to get his hands dirty but that was as far as it went. Mac though...he loved the hunt. Loved the way they screamed in orchestrated symphony of pleas and cries all for him until their last will was broke and hope dashed. He craved it as much as he did that fucking meth Rick got him hooked on those years ago in that goddamn cave.

"Merle found a girl today..." Phillip started and Merle snorted with a clear condemning tone. Mac's eyes bypassed Phillip and went straight to Merle. Merle wasn't looking at him but he didn't need him too. Merle was pissed off. "Seems this girl was with a member from Merle's old group."

Mac turned and leaned his back against the windowsill. "The ones with your brother."

Merle finally looked up and Mac seen it again in his eyes the only thing that ever showed other than indifference. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was like a ghost was haunting the man every time he looked at Mac.

"Yes." Merle snapped.

"Then why are you here with me?" Mac questioned and raised a brow. "I've seen you get information before without issues surely one girl isn't a problem."

Merle tensed but Phillip held his hand up, "He's to close to this and I'd rather...I'd rather you do this."

Merle pushed off the wall and disappeared out of the room and down the hall. Phillip walked forward looking over the community. The dumbass were really proud of what he had here. Mac looked out again and felt that familiar burning starting in his blood. That thing that had burned through him since his youth. His need to destroy.

"Merle is brash, rough, and rude...he isn't known for being gentle." Phillip smiled at him.

Mac barked out a laugh, "And you think I'm known for smooth and gentle?"

Phillip shook his head, "No...that night we found you showed me enough to know that gentle is a word that could never be you. Though in the eyes of a young hopeful girl you have a certain charisma and..." The smile that lit the man's eyes was knowing. "A lot of women here seem to be attracted to you."

Mac shoved off the wall, "What do you need to know?"

"Where her group is."

* * *

><p>The room was dark when he walked in and he could hear the cries coming from the man who had been with the girl. The light was bright when he flipped it on and the buzz and flickering as it came to life was almost a precursor...a warning like in the wild. Her eyes snapped closed against the light and she turned her head away in an attempt to shield her eyes.<p>

Mac felt that itch that would never really be scratched start again. How many useless bitches had he picked off before the world went to hell? Fifty hell closer to hundred. It'd only gotten more interesting as he left Cainesville with the early panic that was setting in. It made snatching these bitches easier. People were use to the weird happening to notice one less whore walking around or unsuspecting bitch like this one. Even with the shit around them it seemed they weren't getting any better at surviving.

"Who are you?" Her voice was soft.

Mac looked over at her and sneered, "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Mac walked forward hands landing on the table and leaned in, "You want to know the name of the man who is going to take you apart piece by piece?"

Her face paled so suddenly and in the extreme she looked like a body already. The sight had his blood burning and he was ready to see hers running. He smiled at her and she flinched violently. Tears were welling up in her big wide eyes as her hair fell in a half up other half torn down mess of a pony tail. Was that a goddamn braid in her hair? How old was this bitch?

"Mac." He growled his voice rolling thunder.

She looked up at him fear so thick on her lashes dripping down her ashen face, "Beth...I have a dad and sister."

"They've all had stories." Mac laughed and stood up walking around the table to her. He could feel the anger changing him as he walked in ways he hadn't allowed in months. "You think you are any different that the dozens of other bitches that I've split in half and carved out?"

She openly sobbed and jerked against her restraints. She was thrashing wildly the closer he got and he smiled at her, "I..I'm needed I take care of Judy!"

Mac kicked out hard hit boot catching the chair leg and he kicked upwards flipping her back hard. Her wrists were bound behind her and she screamed out as the chair and her weight came down on her stretched arms. Mac Grabbed the restraints around her leg and slid his knife free cutting them away and grabbed her legs before she could kick him.

"Let's get something straight you fucking cunt." Mac snarled his knife biting into the muscle of her leg, "You try to run, you try to do ANYTHING other than what I want or say and I'll string you up and slide this knife into you in ways that will split you from the inside out."

Her sobs grew louder and Mac started laughing as he kicked away the wood of the chair. It was broken anyways and it left her on her back her arms still pulled tight and bound to the back of the chair. Walking around he grabbed the other and walked it up her body and slammed it down across her breast. The support bars that ran between the legs eat into her and she winced. He set down hard jarring her and let his arms dangle over.

"Where is your group?" His knife was pointing down to her face and he let it sway in his fingers.

She shook her head tears rolling down her face, "Why are you doing this? We haven't hurt you all!"

Mac nodded along with her, "Because we can." Leaning more into the back of the chair, "Because we want too. Now tell me."

"No." She shook.

"TELL ME!" Mac snarled standing and slinging his chair into the metal of the wall. Splinters erupted all around them. He squatted over her and started cutting her shirt away. She had lost all her color to the point he was sure that she'd look no different dead...just painted red shook below him and he sneered at the sudden hot smell that met his nose. Her face was so pale he was sure she was already dying. Her face flushed in embarrassment. Leaning back and looking at her face, "Did you piss yourself?"

She turned her head away as her shirt was ripped away and he shook his head. No he already knew this bitch would be given to him like the other's that were brought in like this. He didn't want her though. What the hell was there to _want? _She has the body of a thirteen year old boy.

Mac's knife slid up her rib cage as her chest heaved and he watched her eyes, "What will happen to everyone?"

Knife biting into the meat between her ribs and severing the lining there slightly, "It don't concern you."

"It does." She was firm.

"No. It. Don't."

"They're my people."

Mac smiled and slipped the knife further into her and she gasped blood spilling over her side. "You need to be alive to have people. You are already dead."

Jerking the knife out he ignored her pleas and words. It was inconsequential to him really if they found the motherfuckers. They were close that much was known. If Phillip would pull his head out of Penny's rotted ass then he'd figure it out for himself. Not many places were safe to hold up and run teams only go so far, it was all an equation these stupid fuckers hadn't figured out.

Hacking and slashing down her torso her jeans shredded and fell away from her. She had pissed herself it seemed. Snarling her thighs and entire legs became a tapestry of dedications to the women before her. The blood was slipping through his fingers as she struggled against him and he looked up to her face the only place on her still pale white.

"Tell me." His voice was low and she flinched at the sound. He didn't honestly care if she ever told him and just watched the blood pooling.

Mac moved up her body and let his weight set over her bruised and battered body. The pressure he was putting on her smaller frame and cuts was causing her more pain and he could see it in the breaking of her eyes. She was broke and continued to break further. SO weak. They all were and she was no different. Bitches like this made him long for different times. Different eyes that beared that scarlet cross with him. She had no will to survive, no strength to call on, no skills...this bitch would never be able to save her fucking self. He was sure she wouldn't be able to fight her way out of a wet paper bag.

Screaming from the other end of the hall had her entire body locking up. Standing swiftly he jerked her up and her arms were cut free of the chair back finally. They hung limply around her body from lack of circulation.

"Beth was it?" He smiled.

She met his eyes and fear so thick it moved lick cold molasses solidified in her eyes met his sharp blazing blue eyes. She nodded stiffly wincing.

"You a virgin?"

She tensed so visibly she looked like she was made of granite.

"Tell me where they are?" He smiled again leaning against the door frame his fingers sliding over the handle. "You think you're making a show of strength here? All you've done it made things worse for yourself."

A new sob ripped from her throat and he swung the door open. "You will answer me. Be it with Morey, Davidson, Or Hatfield...but you will answer"

Mac watched her eyes as the men walked in. Each were looking at her like a man about to be served a steak. Mac caught her hair as she heaved refusing to let her bend to empty her stomach. Puke spilled down her and the acid from her stomach coated her. Screaming out from the burning sensation she jerked against the hold and he slammed her face down in the table hard enough to jar it.

"I warned you _Beth_." Mac snarled.

Stepping back the sound of a belt being loosened as Morey moved around her was the only sound besides her erratic breathing. Hatfield moved forward at Mac's direction and grabbed her wrist jerking her arms upwards over the table forcing her body to bend more as Morey took her rough and hard. She screamed and thrashed but was unable to throw him off her.

She was shrieking and howling at him calling to her God to strike him down even as another man raped her. He'd heard worse though from women and looked to Morey his eyes dismissive. The man was taking it easy on her compared to how he'd done some of the bitches he'd gotten ahold of. Hell even that one could take him hit for hit, cut for cut, and fuck for fuck better than this bitch could take a bit of dick.

Morey groaned and seconds later Davidson was there filling the same sloppy cunt that Morey had just finished with. Her body was bucking into the table as she sobbed but her eyes locked on to him and she glared. He smiled at her watching her face and she watched him never looking away. Mac ran his knife under his nails and she flinched harshly as Davidson started thrusting into her harder.

"THE PRISON!" Beth cried out as Hatfield held her down slamming in and out of her roughly. He had her body pinned and her arms behind her back bowing her in half. By the time Hatfield got to her and was finished Mac jerked his head to the door. All three men left without a word and even as she lay slumped over the table without moving.

"There is nothing left for you to do to me." Beth's voice was wrecked.

Mac leaned down to her level and met her eyes, "Do you really believe that?"

Beth nodded at him, "Your fighting was for nothing and you wont even be a fucking cliffnote bitch." Mac laughed. "Your friend Glenn...he broke in first two hours and gave up the prison."

"YOU KNEW THOUGH!"

"I did." Mac snapped, "But I asked you a goddamn question and when I ask a fucking question I expect a fucking answer." Mac leaned over her, "I would have killed you and been done with it the second you opened your moth for me, you done this to yourself." Mac slapped her hard and repeated the action several times before slamming his fist into her mouth and knocking her jaws together, "You answer me the first time I ask, not the second, not the third! THE FIRST!"

"You'll burn."

Mac smiled, "I've already burned and we're in my hell."

Mac brought his knife up and started stabbing down into her back from just above her battered ass all the way to her ribs. The screams ripping from her throat were echoing up and through the metal. It sounded like a chorus of blood bitches and he smiled. He knew when he hit lungs from the wet sucking noise coming from her and the screaming stopped. She was drowning in her own despair and blood. Settling back he watched her fight her own body but it was over. She was done. Piece by piece she was fading away and locked in with the damned and condemned he'd taken before.


End file.
